


【岳洋/灵洋】美酒晏

by puddingboom_0709



Category: all洋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingboom_0709/pseuds/puddingboom_0709
Summary: 他夹在两个汗湿的男人间，听着细腻的耳语，分享着喘息，是那样的亲密与满足。
Relationships: all洋, 岳洋, 灵洋
Kudos: 4





	【岳洋/灵洋】美酒晏

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：all洋（岳洋/灵洋）
> 
> *不好吃，很短，吃不过瘾
> 
> *勿上升真人，也不是真事
> 
> *步调很快，我想慢却慢不下来
> 
> 我看的红包摇可能不太一样。
> 
> 我看着，只想到这人汗湿着，黏糊着，身上塞着纸钞，被肏歪墨镜的样子。
> 
> 然而我没有成功融入墨镜（#

那群狐朋狗友早离了包厢，封闭的空间漫着烟味，闷得有些难受，散落着被挥霍的纸钞，有些沾上了酒液与鞋印，还有不知道哪个女孩落下的口红，凌乱不堪。

木子洋倾身靠在灵超怀里，还在品着杯中不多的红酒。

灵超喝得不多，话也不多，跟那些损友闲聊的空隙中，更多的是在看着木子洋，看着他谈笑，看着是谁的女伴又在试图贴近他，有些令人不爽。倒是木子洋喝得有些过了，人都散了他还不愿离开。

他的外套随意搭在了沙发的椅背上，白衬衫的扣子开了不少，露出了锁骨间的项链，那是灵超前阵子送他的。得承认，他今天就是来勾引灵超的。

木子洋能感受那人的视线，落在项链上，落在精致的锁骨上，又落在他诱人的丰唇上。他倒有些气愤了，尽管比平时灵动的大眼更多了些色彩，可这小子的眼睛怎么还能这么清澈？

他轻晃了下高脚酒杯，饮尽，抬手扣住灵超的后脑勺渡了过去，唇舌纠缠间又从他嘴角溢出，染上了他的白衬衫。

灵超耳朵红了，手在他背脊来回抚摸按压，落在他腰间，那人叼着他下唇，解开了他的衬衫。木子洋伸手搭在灵超肩上，在他颈后交叉，那人在他锁骨上落下齿痕，又舔拭着他翘起的乳尖。

木子洋脱下自己的西装裤，跪在柔软的地毯上开始给灵超口交，他轻吻那个小孔，又贴着腿根舔湿了囊带，才开始吞吃那人燥热的性器。

「你不来帮帮我吗？」

他胀得有些难受，起身跪在矮桌上，脱下了肩上挂着的衬衫，他不知何时塞了地上散落的纸钞在内裤边，深色的内裤已经湿了裹着他硬起的性器，大腿还绑着跳蛋的遥控器。

像是淫荡的妓女，又像骚得流水的婊子。

「哼、嗯……」

灵超握住他的手腕摁在坚硬的桌上，吻上他的唇同时进入了那湿热的穴，穴肉急切的绞紧他，也绞紧了还在运作的跳蛋。

配适沙发的矮桌有些太矮了，灵超膝盖跪上桌面，掐着他的细腰抬着屁股肏，木子洋无处安放的长腿缠上他的腰。

「你倒是拿出来、哈……嗯……」

那人的性器将跳蛋顶得更深，他从没将那个躁动的玩具吞得那么深过，木子洋起身抱住灵超讨好似的蹭着他的脸颊，细碎的吻落在灵超的嘴角又不时的用猫似的舌尖轻舔他。

他声线都变得软糯，撒娇着要灵超把跳蛋拿出来，又向下蹭着那人的下巴，舌苔碾过他的喉结，舔得灵超耐不住他，有些暴躁的扯出跳蛋扔在一边并离了桌面，把勾得他难耐的人翻了个面跪趴在矮桌上又掰着臀瓣肏进去。

木子洋脸几乎埋在手臂里，塌着腰抬着屁股挨着身后肉刃的侵略，少年才不顾什么九浅一深，重重的钉在他骚心上，他还在细碎的喊着轻一点又喊着舒服，那人真要缓了他又不乐意的轻哼。

钉得他受不住了，绞紧了穴肉泄了精，又有些害怕的往前爬，想逃离还在他体内肆虐的凶器，却被灵超摁住了腰按了回来挨着肏，直到那人终于灌进他体内。

他控诉着自己膝盖都跪红了，灵超搂住他轻吻着安抚，又拾起柔软的外套给他垫着。

「洋哥，酒都开了，喝点吧。」

岳明辉来得有些迟了，他本来没打算来的，毕竟都迟到了，奈何木子洋说两人都喝了不少，让他来把人领回去。

刚进包厢就见木子洋跪在桌上舔拭着灵超的性器，那人性器上还挂着没舔尽的红酒，他又浇了一杯，顺着沾湿了木子洋的脸，那人吞得更深了些。

岳明辉脱了外套并卷起了衬衫袖口，他给自己倒了杯红酒小口喝着，又到了木子洋身后揉着他翘起的臀瓣。揉捏着，里头含着的白浊从穴口溢出，他又解了皮带，性器在那人臀缝蹭着。

木子洋嘴上伺候着给他灌酒的灵超，身后炽热的性器来回碾着他的穴口，他能感受到那东西越来越硬，他也越来越痒。鼻腔充斥着酒香混着性器的骚味，身后被蹭得发痒，蹭得难耐。

「你赶紧的吧。」

他不满的轻哼着挣脱了灵超，又去催促身后那人。

「洋洋不是已经在喝了吗？」

岳明辉和他装傻，扶着性器在他穴口游走，过分湿润的穴口吃进了头又退了出来。

激得木子洋又软着声喊他哥哥，求着他肏进来。

岳明辉将杯中的酒倒在他臀瓣上，冰凉的酒水沿着他背脊向下流，才将温热的性器送进他体内。

短暂的满足后便得承受着男人狠劲的运动，那人磨着他骚心又重重钉进深处，他不住的呻吟顾不上口中的性器。

灵超不满的扣住他后脑，摆着腰在他口中抽插，顶得深了，喉口不适的收紧了他，木子洋挑着发红带泪的眼角瞪他，却又被身后的男人撞向他，那人委屈的样子看得他心软成一片，还有只小猫在他心上撒泼打滚。

他又捧着木子洋抽送了几下，灌进了他口中。岳明辉把木子洋翻了个身，抬着腿扛在了肩上，进入得更深，灵超蹲下身含着他乳尖舔弄，舌苔碾过又轻咬着，捡起刚随手丢在桌上的跳蛋在木子洋小腹游走，激得他不住的缩紧穴肉，绞紧体内吞吃的性器。

他颤抖着泄了精，溅在他小腹上，混着酒水与汗液。

岳明辉放轻了力度，可那人每一下的动作还是使他敏感得不行，当岳明辉结束这短暂的休息时，他几乎是叫出了哭腔，又被灵超安抚的亲吻堵在唇舌间。

他相当喜欢接吻，灵超勾着他的舌头，舔过他口腔，舌吻间汹涌的快感再次袭来，在岳明辉终于灌了精后才得以缓口气。他轻喘着调整好呼吸，又被岳明辉抱起来坐在怀里，轻轻吻上他唇瓣。

他伸手环抱住岳明辉，头靠着他颈窝，灵超在身后用鼻尖亲暱的蹭着他耳后，手覆在他腰间，舌尖舔湿了他耳窝。

他夹在两个汗湿的男人间，听着细腻的耳语，分享着喘息，是那样的亲密与满足。

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐呀//


End file.
